Static Shock
by Ninja Kat Is Stalking You
Summary: October just wanted to be left alone, was that too much to ask? Apparently it is, especially being a Mutant. Now she's running from a guy named Stryker with an odd group. A guy with metal claws and funny hair, a girl who can literally suck the life out of you, a guy who can turn you into a living popsicle, and a pyromaniac who gets on her last nerve. Rated T for language. UPDATED.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): So I had a previous story called "Cold Fire" but I didn't quite like how it was going or how I was writing it (It was really bad in my opinion) but I wanted to make another one and I think I've improved more in my writing skills and went to give it another go.**

**So just a heads up, this is going to be very similar to my last one but hopefully better. Another thing, updates are probably going to be slow but I really want to take my time with this so I don't mess it up, so please be patient with me.**

**Okay so there may be some spelling, Grammar, and punctuation mistakes, just let me know and I'll try to fix them (If there are flames you might as well burn with them, cuz I don't care)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or else I wouldn't be writing this. I only own my OC.**

**Okay I'm done, you may read now :D**

**...**

The sky was grey with stormy clouds and the wind rustled the trees as their leaves danced in the chilly air. A girl lay on the roof of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, one of her legs propped up as the other laid flat, her hands clasped loosely on her stomach. Her pale blonde hair fanned out around her head, her eyes shut and face serene. A sudden shift in the clouds made the girl open her electric blue eyes, just in time to see the streak of light come from under the grey clouds.

A small smile of happiness grazed her pale face as her eyes sparked (literally) in anticipation. The girl sighed in content as she closes her eyes again to bask in the stormy weather around her. Another shift makes the girl open her eyes again, but this time it's not in the clouds but right in front of her.

The girl sits up with her elbows and focuses her eyes on the woman standing in front of her. The dark skinned woman is dressed in jeans and a black V-neck shirt, her breast length snow white hair blowing around her as her white eyes shift back to their original dark brown, she puts her hands on her hips and raises an eyebrow at the younger girl.

"Girl, what are you doing up her in weather like this?" The woman asks sternly.

The girl merely shrugs and stands up, dusting off her black cargo pants and straightens slightly, her oversized grey hoodie devouring her small frame. She tilts her head back to look up at the sky with a look of longing.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She says her voice calm.

Storm looks at the stirring clouds and then back at the girl, her features soften as they take in the calm look on her face; Storm sighs and shakes her head.

"Come on October, it's time to go back inside now, its dinner time." Storm tells her and watches as October hesitantly tears her gaze away from the stormy skies and looks to Storm. Storm watches as she looks to the ground and sighs, muttering a 'Whatever' before disappearing in a wisp of wind.

Storm sighs again and starts to float down from the roof '_what am I going to do with you October, you won't let anyone in' _she thinks, and as she lands softly on the ground, she looks sadly up at the sky.

'_Not even me…'_

**_..._**

October throw herself on her twin sized bed with a groan, why was it whenever she wanted to be alone in her own solitude, everyone decides to keep her company? She glared at the ceiling and scoffed. If she wanted company then she would ask for it but she didn't and probably never will, so they might as well stop.

October's eyes soften when she thought of Storm and how sincere she looked. She ran a frustrated hand through her messy bangs and groaned again, throwing her pillow against the door in anger. Just as she threw the pillow, a head popped out from the door.

For the third time since she's been in her room, October groaned.

A short and slender girl skipped (literally skipped) into the room; her shoulder length pink hair bounced; sharp ears poking out from beneath it, her black/blue eyes sparkled with joy and enthusiasm, and a cheery grin stretched across her face (threatening to spilt her face in two).

As soon as her eyes landed on October her eyes lit up like fireworks and her grin widened (if that's even possible). She then proceeded to skip over to where October lay on her bed, looking as if she wanted to hide under the blankets.

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" She made a circular motion with her arms, her voice high pitched and childish. She continued to rant about all the places she looked, while October sat up with her head in her hand and sighed. She didn't have time for any of Pixie's ramblings.

"Yet you didn't look on the roof." October said rolling her eyes at the energetic girl.

Pixie stopped her rantings and gaped humorously at October, who looked bored.

"So was there a reason you were looking for me or what?" October asked coolly, still not looking at Pixie.

Pixie stopped gaping, and then straightened, putting her forefinger to her chin, and putting on a thinking face (or as October liked to call it, The I'm-stupid-but-am-going-to-act-like-I'm-thinking pose). And then she snapped her fingers and with her usual grin and twirled (yes twirled) around to face October.

"It's Dinnertime!" She exclaimed happily.

October sighed and stood up lazily, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her hoodie, and casually walking to the door. She tilted her head to the side slightly to see Pixie still standing there staring at her, she looked at her blankly then sighed.

"Well are you coming or not?"

Pixie blinked several times before grinning brightly and skipped over to October's side, the two girls walking (or skipping in Pixie's case) down the hall and to the dining room.

"I still can't believe I didn't look on the roof of all places!"

...

**Okay I know it's short but I'll try to make it longer next time.**

**So this story takes place just a little bit before X2 but will be based off of it (I wanted to let you guys get to know October before jumping into all the "Save the world" business).**

**So I proof read it but please review and tell me if I did anything wrong (Flames again are not welcomed), and would love to hear what you guys think(:**

**-Ninja Kat has left the nonexistent building.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi again, so last chapter was really short and I didn't really tell much about October (plus I made some mistakes, but fixed them), so I tried to make this one longer and write more about October and her past.**

**Also more characters will be introduced. And I know Pixie is not in the X-Men films but I didn't want October's roommate to be Rogue, Kitty, or Jubilee (not that I have anything against them), because in my opinion it's been over used and decided to use a different Marvel character to make it more original.**

**Rated T: For language, violence, and some sexual content (nothing explicit).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any Marvel characters. Only my OC.**

...

It had been almost a week since she was pulled out of foster care, almost a week since she arrived at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, and almost a week since she started calling it home.

When she first came to the school, she thought it would be like the foster home, that she would be alone and ultimately come to hate it. But she didn't, of course a lot of the other students were annoying and loud but there were some peaceful places that she could go to, like the library or the roof (one of her favorite spots).

October sighed and looked out the window, trying desperately to ignore the other students in the dining hall and Pixie, who was chatting cheerfully to an attractive looking guy around their age. It wasn't unusual for a male student to randomly come up and mindlessly flirt with Pixie, and of course Pixie thought nothing of it and would immediately start talking their ear off. While October stood there awkwardly like a third-wheel.

When she first met Pixie, October immediately thought she was going to hate her. And at first she did, for two days, Pixie did nothing but talk and talk. October thought she was going to go insane and was going to ask the Professor for a new roommate, but on her way down the hall saw a crying Pixie.

October stood there for a while debating on whether or not she should ask what's wrong, not that she would know what to say or know how to comfort her in anyway (it's not like she had friends to do that with). But she did it anyways, why you may ask? She didn't know either.

"What's wrong?" she had asked cautiously, warily stepping towards her.

Pixie looked up with a tear-streaked red face, a pang of guilt suddenly hit her in the gut without warning and she wondered why but continued to inch forward. And almost instantly Pixie started crying all over again, which October cringed at.

But she ended up sitting down next to her and awkwardly started patting her hair. October almost let out a surprised yelp when Pixie flung herself at October, her face buried in her chest and arms wrapped tightly (almost threateningly so), while October's arms still hang in the air. Cautiously she let her left arm down and lay comfortingly on her back that racked with sobs, while her right hand stroked her hair soothingly.

After about half an hour later, Pixie stopped crying but still sniffled and looked at October with possibly the brightest smile she had ever seen (tears still in her eyes).

"October, you're the bestest friend I've ever had." She had said with the most sincerity she had ever heard her use, and again threw her arms around her.

October was shocked; she had never had a friend before, even an acquaintance. But October also realized that she didn't mind having Pixie as her friend, sure she was loud and annoying most of the time, but she at least took the time to actually talk to her and try to know her. She felt guilty again, but this time for pushing her away when all Pixie wanted to do was be friend her friend.

Slowly but surely, October returned her embrace.

…

October sighed again and pushed the horribly gushy memory away and continued to stare out the window, trying to relax.

Of course it didn't last long.

"Man, I really wish we could sit at the cool table!" Pixie whined and pouted.

October glanced at the supposed 'cool table' that was in the center of the whole room. It consisted of Bobby Drake, Rogue, Kitty Pryde, Jubilation Lee or Jubilee, Piotr Rasputin, and John Allerdyce. October rolled her eyes, who knew there could be a 'cool table' at a school for Mutants.

"Who said it was the 'cool table'." October muttered. She really was curious.

It was Pixie's turn to roll her eyes "First of all, it's the table in the center of the room, it screams attention. Second they're all extremely good looking." She winks,"And third, they all have kick-ass powers!" She practically cheered and fist pumped into the air (you see that imagine in your head? It's exactly like that.)

October scoffed, so what if they were all popular, did it really matter in a school full of Mutants? She started listing off the things she knew about all of them.

Bobby Drake and Rogue (she's pretty sure that's not her real name), are dating, she found it must be difficult considering Rogue can literally with one touch. Suck the life right out of you. And she knew Bobby had the ability to freeze things, and that he was Mr. Perfect.

Kitty Pryde was as energetic and chatty as Pixie and had an obvious crush on Bobby Drake, but is also rumored to have a thing for Piotr. And she could walk through walls (October knows this from personal experience).

Piotr Rasputin is a huge guy with muscles the size of basketballs, but is a shy and calm guy from what she's seen, and is a very talented artist. Also having the ability to cover himself in metal.

Jubilee (she used her name once, not using it again) from what she heard is nice but can also be somewhat snotty, and always dresses in the brightest colors imaginable. And can create fireworks or something like that (she can't remember).

And last but not least John Allerdyce, supposed bad boy and asshole, who has a temper and ego to match. And from the lighter he flicks in class and flames he uses for intimidation, he can manipulate fire (but from what she hears, can't create it).

But most of those are rumors or things she heard from other students, she really doesn't like to dwell too much on it though.

"That's it I can't take it anymore! We're going to sit at that table if it's the last thing I do!" Pixie exclaimed, grabbing her tray of food and October's arm with a firm grip (the girl had a bone crushing grip).

Before she tore October from the table she was seated at, she grabbed her own tray (which she still had yet to eat), and let her drag her along. Of course she was perfectly content sitting at the previous table in the corner next the window, but she also wasn't going to sit anywhere without Pixie. And as crazy as that sounds considering she didn't always want to be near her, the feeling of her being with the 'cool table' almost made October feel a little jealous.

And before she knew it, six pairs of eyes were staring at the beaming Pixie and the slightly irritated and uncomfortable October.

"Hi, I'm Pixie and this is my friend October, we were wondering if we could sit with you."

October really wanted to tell her to drop the 'We'.

…

**So as I said before, I tried to make it longer but also wanted the next chapter to be the chapter that October would interact with the characters, and get more into life at the mansion. So I hope you guys liked it and please review(:**

**-Ninja Kat has left the nonexistent building.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First of all I wanted to say thank you to everyone who favorited and are following my story and to Martha who reviewd(: it makes me so happy to know you guys like my story (I literally started jumping in my seat while squealing), so much that I actually started writing right after, because I was so eager to make another chapter for you guys :D **

**So I still thought that even the last chapter was too short and tried yet again to make it longer (maybe I can try making it longer every chapter…), hopefully I succeeded.**

**Rated T: For language, violence, and some sexual content (nothing explicit).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any Marvel characters. Only my OC.**

**…**

You know that feeling, when you're in a room full of people that you don't know, and you feel as if every single one of them is staring at you?

That's how October feels currently.

Not that everyone was staring at her, but that didn't mean it didn't feel like they were, which made October feel extremely uncomfortable. She glanced at Pixie, and saw that she was chatting with Kitty and Jubilee, while Bobby and Rogue listened in occasionally putting their two cents in or asking something.

October sighed _'How many times have I sighed today…'_ she thought and looked out the window. She noticed that the storm was still going and that it was raining now; her eyes sparked in content.

She didn't know why but her eyes would do that from time to time, just randomly spark with electricity, and guessed that was why all the kids at the Foster home were scared shitless of her. She hadn't noticed it at first until she actually caught sight of it in the mirror one day but now knows whenever they spark; it feels like an electric current but in her eyes, it's weird but true.

"Your eyes always do that."

October's head snapped to the voice. It was John. He was looking right at her, he looked bored but his eyes stared intently at her, she suddenly felt self-conscious and averted her eyes back to the window, and shrugged as a response.

_Flick click flick click flick click flick click_

October pursed her lips in irritation, she didn't know why he did that with his lighter but it was currently driving her insane (even more so then Pixie on a sugar high).

_Flick click flick click flick click flick click_

She turned her head towards him; he wore a smug smirk this time while continuing to flick his Zippo lighter, she could feel her eyes spark in irritation, which only made his smirk grow.

"Can you stop that, its bothersome." She said, annoyance evident in her voice.

"No, I don't think I will." He said, smirk still present.

October glared at him, but again turned towards the window, tired of looking at the smug look on his face. But still felt his eyes on her, which made her feel more uncomfortable then she already was just sitting at the table.

"I've seen your drawing before, their very good."

This time it was a different voice, one with a deep and thick accent; October looked over toward Piotr who was silently sitting next to John, both sitting across from herself.

October smiled slightly at him.

"Likewise."

Piotr nodded his head toward her before turning his head to listen to whatever Pixie was talking about. October was about to look back out the window, but caught John fiery gaze; she narrowed hers at him.

"What?" she snapped rather rudely.

He scoffed at her and continued to flick his lighter.

"So you'll talk to Metal Man but not me, that's a little mean don't you think?" He retorted.

"Maybe he doesn't annoy me, ever thought about that." October said sharply.

They stared at each other for awhile, seeing who would back down first, but so far neither was going to. Suddenly John smirked and leaned back in his chair, once again flicking his lighter; October furrowed her brows in confusion. He chuckled.

"Not bad Sparky." He said chuckling and crossed his arms across his chest.

To say October was confused and angry was an understatement but chose to ignore him as she got up from her seat and over to a still chattering Pixie _'My god how long can she keep this up'_ October thought as she bent over to her ear.

"I'm going back to our room, okay?" she whispered, not wanting the attention from the rest of the table.

Pixie stopped talking and snapped her head up; she looked at her with a slightly sad expression but then looked at her with a stern or determined (October couldn't tell) face.

"I'll go with you then." Was her reply, which was one of her rare firm tones.

October shook her head lightly; also aware of the attention she and Pixie were displaying _'Why couldn't everything be simpler…' _She thought tiredly, but gave her a small smile to reassure her that she would be okay alone.

Pixie looked disappointed but sighed nonetheless and beamed her usual smile, turning back to the table, and talking to her heart's content.

Before turning, October and Johns eyes met, but she quickly averted them and started walking down the hall and to her room; ignoring the eyes burning holes into her back.

…

**Okay, so I'm not sure I made it as long as I would have liked but I was running short on what to do for this chapter, but fear not I will try again.**

**And as for you Martha, October is slowly adjusting to life at the Mansion and after being in Foster care and not having any friends, she is still having are hard time accepting Pixie as an actually real friend but soon will. And as for her powers, you will find out soon enough(; lol sorry ^_^"**

**So hope you guys liked this chapter and please review(:**

**-Ninja Kat has left the nonexistent building.**


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: I'm sorry everyone who thought this was an update, and I am truly sorry to those who have been reading 'Static Shock', but I am unfortunately putting this story on hiatus...**

**I am very sorry, but because next month school will be out, I have been bombarded with tests and homework. And not only that but I have been having a serious case of writer's block for this story, I mean I have the plot down and know what I want to do with it but I just don't have the inspiration for it at the moment.**

**I am also having Plot Bunnies invade my mind and am seriously considering making a Harry Potter Fic that I have had in my brain for years now, but still have yet to post anything. But until school is over, I will not be posting anymore stories and maybe if I have time or am bored I will post a random chapter for this story, but at the moment I just don't think I can continue on with this story.**

**Again I am so, so very sorry, it absolutely breaks my heart to write this (I am seriously on the verge of crying) and I thank all of you who was reading this story, you guys are amazing and you guys made me feel like the happiest person in the world (':**

**Bye guys :'(**

**-Ninja Kat has left the nonexistent building...**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so, so sorry your guys! I know I said I would update maybe if I had time, but I did warn you guys about not updating until school was over and then everything was crazy at my house and at school, which I just got out of school Friday (so updates will continue) and it's freakin' HOT over here (it just takes my will to write to do practically anything. It sucks.)**

**So to make it up to you guys, I've made this chapter longer, yes longer. Because last chapter I tried to make it longer as well but It was shorter then the first two! So I had made it my mission to make this the longest, and hopefully I succeeded(:**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and put this story as their favorite and are following it, it makes me so happy and practically well up with tears that you guys were supportive about me not updating for a while. So thank you(:**

**Rated T: For language, violence, and some sexual content (nothing explicit).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any Marvel characters. Only my OC.**

**Sorry for any Spelling, Grammar, or Punctuation mistakes.**

**On with the chapter! :D**

…

_She stood in complete darkness, she didn't know where she was or how she got there, but she was pretty sure that it was most definitely not her bedroom she shares with her bubbly roommate. She started taking small cautious steps into the black abyss and the more she walked, the more she found that it was never ending._

_She broke out into a run and than a sprint, but still nothing. Her breaths became labored and soon she was hyperventilating; panic was setting in, she realized. she was scared. She didn't know what was going on or where she was, hell there was nothing in this black void!_

_She stopped running, bending over with her hands clutching her knees and taking deep breaths. She needed to calm down and figure out where she was and how to get the hell out._

_As she stood up, a small bright light was see, her eyes widen and before she knew It, her feet were moving, that turned into a run, and then she was sprinting again. She was so close to the light she could almost touch it... just a little more..._

_Her hand made contact._

**_6 years ago..._**

_October stood in a room, a plain and dust filled room, with one window that had been broken long ago and was never repaired. A bunk bed sit in the corner of the room next to the broken window, the sheets were stained and dirty, there original white a brown-ish yellow. A dusty dresser that was missing nobs was up against the wall opposite of the bunk bed._

_October knew this place, she could never forget it no matter hard she tried. It was the orphanage. _

_The place she had hated. No. Loathed. Where her own Mother had dropped her off, where every day of her life was spent, where she was alone._

_October's heart dropped. Why was she here? Why of all places did she end up here? Why wasn't she at the Mansion? Why wasn't there a energetic Pink-haired girl talking off her ear? Why?_

_Before she could question herself further, a small ten-year-old girl walked into the room, her hair was as pale as her skin and fell like a curtain in front of her face, hiding sad electric blue eyes._

_October stared at the little girl with wide eyes, the same eyes as the little girl who walked straight passed her, as if she wasn't even there._

_What the hell was going on?_

_Before she could utter a word, a girl with blonde pig-tails ran right through her._

Through her.

_October blinked several times, before doing a double take at where the girl used to be and where she was now. Which was in front of the little girl._

_On no._

_October had seen this before, hell she had lived it._

_The blonde little girl towered over the smaller girl, a grin was present on her chubby face and a gleeful look was in her eyes, one that October and the smaller girl knew were not of good intention. The blonde little girl put both hands on her hip and leaned forward, so that she was inches away from the smaller girls face._

_The blonde little girl scrunched up her nose in disgust at the smaller girl "Your eyes are so creepy, and you wonder why every is so scared of you, its because your creepy, I mean what girl has white hair at ten years old? Nobody, that's who."_

_October could feel the pain that crossed the younger girls face at the other girls hurtful words, she remembers this day like yesterday, it was the day she had..._

_October's eyes shot open in realization._

_Oh shit!_

_That day was the day October had lost control._

_No! Not again! She had to stop this!_

**_"Stop!" _**_She tried yelling, but there was no affect, its like they couldn't hear her? But why was that?_

_October tried to reach for the blonde girls arm but her hand went straight through her arm like smoke._

_What?_

_She tried yelling again but nothing happened. She couldn't do anything. Only watch._

_October watched as it came, the final sentence that caused her younger self to explode._

_The blonde girl's face twisted into a look of annoyance when little October did nothing but look at the ground. She wasn't satisfied. She brought both her hands out and roughly pushed little October. Little October cried out as her fragile body fell hard, her head smacking loudly against the dirty wooden floor, and tears prickled at her wide doe-like eyes._

_The blonde little girl smiled in satisfaction when little October sat up with her elbows and winced when she felt the back of her throbbing head, her teary eyes widening farther at seeing the blood on her hand._

_October watched with her own teary eyes at her younger self, her back slowing sliding down the wall she had leaned up against. It wasn't fair. Why had she been treated so cruelly? She didn't even do anything! All October wanted to do was hug the younger girl and tell her everything would be alright, and that things will get better. But that would be a lie. Because things didn't get better, not when your a Mutant._

**_"She didn't do anything wrong... It's not her fault..." _**_She mumbled as the tears fell without her permission._

_This was it._

_As little October continued to stare at her blood stained hand, the blonde little girl smirked._

_"Are you going to cry? Why? Because I pushed you and gave you a boo-boo? Or because even your own Mom knew that your were a freak!"_

_That was it. That was what did it._

_Little October greeted her teeth, her teary eyes narrowed and sparked with electricity, her hands clenched. Suddenly small sparks of electricity started crackling around her, her hair hid her face as her small body began to levitate. The blonde little girl stood with her mouth hanging open and a horror struck face._

_Little October's hair begin to whip around her, revealing her now glowing white eyes, the blue sparks jumping from her eyes like fire works. The little girl was trembling now, tears spilling down her chubby cheeks like a waterfall. Strange marks began to form on little October's eyes and arms, they were blue and glowed, they went down her arms like lightening strikes, the ones on her face were at the corners of her eyes. Little October gave out an scream that shattered the already broken window._

**_"Leave me alone!"_**

**__**_Then everything went white._

_..._

**Okay so I went a little more into October's past, but decided to put a cliffhanger at the end, because I'm evil (this shouldn't surprise anyone who knows me). And I know I didn't include any of the other characters in this chapter, I kinda've made this a filler chapter, but I will make the next chapter with the characters.**

**Now the next chapter will still be AU but then I want the chapter after that to go right into the movie plotline, which I should be more eventful and action filled.**

**So now you guys know October's powers! The first being obviously Electricity Manipulation: The ability to control, generate, and absorb electric fields. The second being Teleportation, as seen in chapter one where she disappears in a wisp of wind.**

**Now there is a third power, but is very minor. It's called Ecological Empathy: The ability to sense the overall well-being and conditions of one's immediate environment and natural setting stemming from a psychic sensitivity to nature. Now this was also seen in chapter one where she can sense when there is a shift in the clouds and knows when a streak of lightening will appear. I don't really this power as a separate power from Electricity Manipulation, only because I feel like they are apart of each other, both being elemental and environment powers. So please don't get made that she has three different abilities, I absolutely not making my character a Mary-Sue. I will have October strike me down with a bolt of electricity before that happens.**

**So I hope You guys liked the chapter and again so thankful to all of you guys, your amazingly wonderful readers. Reviews are always appreciated ^_^**

**-Ninja Kat has left the building.**


End file.
